Unsweetened Latte
by FriendlypotatoYEET
Summary: Latte is your average rogue that falls in love with a tribe cat who she eventually confesses to him.He explains that he has a mate and she is pregnant with his kits.Outraged Latte swears revenge and storms of to her home,an old shack.She begins to plan her revenge.What is Latte planning?
1. Info

For those who need to know what the territory is its going to be ine of my favorite oc territories which i call Beachbay.

Next is the oc Latte was never a kittypet nor a Sun tribe cat.Latte lives alone in an old shack.She eventually meets a young tom who is in the sun tribe named Cloud that drifts over the sunshine.

When she confesses to him he explains that he has a mate who is pregnant with his kits.Outraged Latte swears revenge and storms off into her shed.

Can't wait to start uploading chapters!


	2. Charaters

**_I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS_**

**_Sun _****_tribe_**

**_Leader-_**

**_Sun that blazes in the sky-_**

Yellowish she cat with specks of orange

**_Healer-_**

**_Eclipse that covers the warm sun-_**

Black she cat with gray boots

**_Prey hunters-_**

**_Crow that flies over the sun-_**

Black tom with white chest

**_Moon who takes over the sun-_**

Gray she cat covered with white spots

**_Cloud that drifts over the sunshine- _**White tom with dark blue eyes

**_Star that accompanies the moon-_**

Black she cat covered in white specks

**_Patrol cats-_**

**_Wind that whistles in the breeze-_**

White she cat with unatral black boots

**_Gem that glistens in the light-_**

Gray tom covered in white specks

**_Rabbit that chews on grass-_**

Brown tom with dark green eyes

**_Sunset that glows scarlet-_**

Red she cat with yellow eyes

**_To bes-_**

**_Earth that eroded-_**

Brown she cat with gray spots

**_Dark sky that glows-_**

Black tom with white specks

**_Queens-_**

**_Winter that cools with sun-_**

White she cat with beautiful gray eyes

**_Bird that chirps in the new leaf-_**

Gray she cat with white chest-

Mother of **_Mouse that shivers in the ferns _**and **_Tree that blocks the sun_**

**_Loners/rogues-_**

**_Latte-_**

Light brown she cat with white stripes


	3. Prologue

**_ Prologue_**

The black she cat padded towards the a puddle that was lighten by the moon.She gave it a lick before curling up to sleep.She awoke in a forest, the tribe of endless hunting's hunting grounds.

"Enjoying the view my sweet?"Purred a cat behind her.

She turned to face her old friend, a brown tom with beautiful red eyes stared at her.This had been her best friend before the great journey to their new home.

They had lived near the clans in the moutains when they were called the tribe of rushing water.The tom who stood infront of her had been killed in cold blood.Mudfang had never deserved to die.

A purr rumbled from her throught."Any warnings?"She meowed.

Suddently Mudfangs face darkened."A brown cat will bring grief and war.Two kits will be taken and used for revenge.Eclipse..."He paused.

"The cat will turn them against you and your tribe before your prophecy is fulfilled... You must protect Winter and her kits to try and vanquish this omen!"

Mudfang had faded till she was only starring at trees."Wait!"Her yowl was desperate.

She awoke with a startle.She looked around only to see darkness had clouded her eyes.She was blind once again...

_Who would do such a thing?_ She thought.


	4. Chapter 1

_Latte paced around her home in fury._ She needed to think of a plan for revenge!She couldn't kill the she cat or Cloud...

_I've got it!_ She thought cheerfully._ I'll steal the kits and raise them to be blood thirsty fighters!_

She sat and yowled in triumph.It was the perfect plan to get back at the cat she had fallen for._ And if that doesn't work!Then ill just have to throw them into the bay._

She began to plan when she would steal them.It had to be on the day a to be would be made a prey hunter or patrol cat.It had only been half a moon sense she had confessed to Cloud and he had told her when a to be would be made one.

_Just another half moon..._ She thought sharply.Yes the queen would be guarding her kit, thats why she would have to recruit another cat, one that could fight.

Something clicked into her mind. _Or one that can distract!_

She knew a cat who would be a good distraction.Reed had always been a complete moron!He would be perfect for her plan!

She would have to travel to the twoleg place to retrieve him.He had always agreed that Cloud deserved anything coming to him!_ At least he isnt a mouse brain about that!_

Her paws ached from pacing around the shack for to long, she would have to rest first.She curled up on her favorite chair that had been left behind by the old shack owners.

She closed her eyes and and slowly fell asleep...


End file.
